


Seth

by JayhawkWrites



Series: So Very Thankful [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Beads, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Safeword Use, Sub Blaine, Teacher Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: An unexpected and unwanted visitor finds Blaine alone in his classroom. Once security escorts the visitor away, Blaine gets ahold of the one person alive who can help him: his soulmate, his Dom. Once Kurt gets home and Blaine is able to explain what happened, Kurt does a very thorough job of re-focusing Blaine's mind.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: So Very Thankful [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184117
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Seth

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first, of many I'm guessing, one-shot in the SVT lifetime. If you read this and think of a one-shot request, don't hesitate to ask. I have a list started and I'm always happy to give my readers what they want!!! Happy reading!

Blaine walked through the door of Kurt’s apartment--well, their apartment--and immediately fell to his knees. He hadn’t even put his work bag away, unloaded his pockets, or taken his shoes off. Knowing Kurt wasn’t home yet, Blaine could kneel here for a while and center himself before his Dom got home and could help him through the mess in his mind.

* * *

School had already let out, and Blaine had finally gotten everything graded he wanted to before he headed home. As he stood to leave his office, someone knocked at his door. He went over to open the door, and the moment he did, he wished he hadn’t.

“Hello, Seth,” Blaine said through gritted teeth as he looked into the eyes of the man standing outside of his door.

“Now, is that any way to talk to your father?” Seth asked with a grin.

“What do you want?” Blaine asked, not taking the bait.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Seth said. “After I talked to your mother and she said she’d pass the information along, I expected to at least hear from _you_. And when you didn’t call, I assumed it was because she didn’t give you the message.”

“She did,” Blaine replied firmly. “I just chose not to call.”

“Well, why not?” Seth asked, raising his voice a little.

“How did you find me?” Blaine asked. 

“I have my ways,” Seth replied. 

“I’ll ask again, and then, I’m leaving,” Blaine said as he walked back to his desk to get his bag, phone, and keys. “What do you want?”

“Fine,” Seth said, knowing that he wasn’t going to get anything more right now. “I met my soulmate, and she wants to meet my kids.”

“What did you tell her about why we aren’t in contact now?” Blaine said. He knew that if his dad had admitted that he’d messed up, that he had made bad choices in the past, he would go with him and meet his soulmate.

“I told her the truth,” Seth said. “I told her that you were acting like you’d be a fairy, and your mom took you away from me and wouldn’t let me see or talk to you since.”

“Get. The fuck. Out,” Blaine growled. He was pushing the speed dial number on his phone that alerted security. He didn’t work in a school that needed security per se. The school had it, though, as a precaution, and right now, he was so very thankful for it. 

“So, you’re still a fairy then, huh?” Seth said, crowding in on his younger son. “You know, I could have sent you somewhere to have that whole tendency beat out of you. But no. It looks like your mom nurtured it. I can see how weak you are, how pathetic you are.”

_Please, please, please, get here faster,_ Blaine pleaded in his head.

“No real man takes it up the—”

“HEY!” a deep voice yelled from the doorway. “Get away from him now!”

“This isn’t over,” Seth spat, leaning over his son and seeing how terrified he was inside.

Blaine was lost inside his head by the time Merrick, the security guard, got back to his room. He was finally shaken out of his internal headspace when Merrick touched his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Merrick said. “It’s just me. Who was that?”

“My father,” Blaine whispered.

“He’s gone now, and I’ve made sure the office staff knows he’s not allowed back in the building,” Merrick explained.

“Thank you,” Blaine whispered again.

“Did he hurt you?” Merrick asked. He had always liked Blaine, and he hated seeing him like this, this small and defeated.

Blaine shook his head.

“Do you need help getting home?” Merrick asked, hoping that he could do something to help Blaine.

Blaine shook his head again and pressed another few buttons on his phone, letting Kurt’s driver know that he needed a ride home. It wasn’t every day that he used the car service, but on days like today, he was glad that he had the option.

“Someone is coming to get me,” Blaine said a little louder this time.

“I’ll wait with you,” Merrick said, not giving any room for arguments.

Blaine simply nodded his head and followed Merrick out of his classroom on autopilot. When he was safely in the car and on his way home, Blaine texted Kurt two words. 

**To Kurt (4:33):** _Kailangan_. Home.

**From Kurt (4:34):** I’ll be right there.

Blaine hadn’t had to use his safeword for ‘need you right now’ often at all. Kurt knew that when he did, though, he needed to do everything in his power to get to his sub, his soulmate, as quickly as possible.

* * *

Kurt had no idea what to expect when he got home. His soulmate had never once used this safeword, and of course, the traffic was heavier than normal today. When he stepped inside of the apartment, Kurt almost stumbled over Blaine who was kneeling right inside the doorway. He noticed that he hadn’t put any of his work things away and that he looked like he was in subspace but not. He knew what Blaine looked like while he was in subspace; he was pliant, his features were soft, and he always had at least the slightest smile on his face. The way Blaine looked right now, however, was rigid. His whole body was wound tight, and his jaw was set in anger and fear. 

Blaine was lost in his own mind, and he had no idea what had happened to get him there. Kurt divested himself of everything he didn’t need and then went to stand in front of his beautiful sub, lacing his fingers through his curls.

“ _Aking prinsipe,_ ” Kurt commanded. And there were Blaine’s eyes, shining up at him with all of the love and trust in the world. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Blaine simply shook his head no. “ _Oras_ ,” he whispered.

“Take your time,” Kurt commanded, knowing that with this one word, time was what Blaine needed to work things out in his mind. “I’m going to get your shoes off and take your bag.”

Blaine didn’t respond. He let Kurt take his shoes off and put his keys and bag by the front door. 

“I want you to go into the living room,” Kurt said after he was back in front of Blaine. “I don’t know how long you’ve been kneeling here, but I want your knees on something softer until you’re ready to talk.”

Instead of answering, Blaine crawled into the living room to his spot, pulling his cushion out from under the couch. Kurt had made a stop in the kitchen to grab a glass of water and some chocolate just in case for when Blaine came out of his current headspace. Then, he went into the living room and saw his picture-perfect sub on his kneeling cushion.

Kurt sat down on the sofa near Blaine and pulled out his tablet so he could work on it. This was something they had talked about during one of their late nights early on after Blaine had moved in.

* * *

“What would you need me to do if you ever just need some time?” Kurt asked. “I know that you can’t always express things, that your knots get stuck. And, I don’t ever want to push you to figure them out too quickly or make them worse. So, ideally, if you’re stuck, what do you need from me?”

“I guess I’d just want you close and to allow me the time to unravel them,” Blaine replied. “I’d likely feel most comfortable and safe on my knees, too.”

“So, you on your knees and me close to you?” Kurt asked for clarification.

“That sounds like it would be perfect,” Blaine said dreamily. “And, I think having you near me would help me feel more grounded, too. It would help me work through the knots instead of getting lost and tangled up in them.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kurt said and then kissed Blaine until they were both out of breath.

* * *

Kurt worked on a sketch for close to an hour before Blaine started to stir. He immediately saved his work and put his tablet down, scooting a little closer to his soulmate. When he noticed that Blaine was trying to speak, but that his mouth seemed to be dry, he held the glass of water out to him and helped him get a drink. 

“Thank you,” Blaine whispered.

“Chocolate?” Kurt offered, knowing that Blaine would take it if he needed it.

“Please,” Blaine replied. He accepted the chocolate greedily, knowing that it would help to balance him. After the chocolate had melted in his mouth and he had taken another sip of water, he started speaking. “My father showed up at my school today.”

“What?” Kurt shouted, immediately regretting that he had. “I’m sorry, _aking prinsipe_. I’m so sorry I shouted. Please, continue when you’re ready.”

A minute later, Blaine continued. “I had just packed everything up when there was a knock at my door. When I answered it, he was standing right there. Apparently, he met his soulmate, and she was asking about me and Coop. He told her that when I was young, I had shown signs of being a fairy and that he’d had to leave or something like that. I guess he was checking to see if I still was, and then, he’d decide if I was good enough to meet her or not. Anyway, I pressed the button for Merrick, and he came in at some point. By then, I was too far into my head to really notice what was going on. Merrick waited for me until Sam came to get me, and then, I just fell to my knees when I stepped in the door.”

“You are my beautiful, brave boy, aren’t you?” Kurt asked. “You stood up to him, didn’t you? Before he talked about your childhood. I can tell, _aking prinsipe_. You have a fire in your eyes that could only come from that.”

“I did,” Blaine said with a very small smile. “I just… How does a father think that about his child? I just don’t understand.”

“I don’t either,” Kurt said. “I don’t know, and I’m not sure I ever will. There’s something in his heart that won’t allow him to love you the way you deserve to be loved. His love is conditional, which is so sad for him because you, my love, are the most amazing human I’ve ever met.”

“Not as amazing as you are, _aking Hari_ ,” Blaine replied with a blush on his cheeks. He had long since learned not to argue with Kurt when he gave him compliments like this.

“What do you need?” Kurt asked. He wanted to make sure that his train of thought was correct and that he was reading Blaine right.

“I need food and then you, _aking Hari_ ,” Blaine replied.

“Okay,” Kurt said and started planning their night. There was something he’d been wanting to try, and tonight was just the night for it.

After their supper of Chinese take-out, neither one of them wanting to cook, Kurt gave Blaine his instructions.

“I want you to go and shower, cleaning yourself thoroughly,” Kurt said. “Then, I want you on your knees on the bed in the playroom. I’ll meet you there.”

“Yes, _aking Hari_ ,” Blaine said with a smile.

When Blaine got into the playroom, he saw one thing sitting on the bedside table, and it made his heart speed up. _Yeeeeessssss,_ he thought in a moan. The new anal beads that they’d ordered were there in all of their glory. 

* * *

“ _Aking Hari_ , can I ask you something?” Blaine said one Saturday while they were lounging around the apartment. 

“You can always ask me anything, _aking prinsipe_ ,” Kurt replied and ran his fingers through Blaine’s hair.

“I was wondering... Would you ever consider double penetrating me with something?” Blaine asked. “I know we have it on our contract, but we’ve never really talked about it.”

“I’m definitely open to it,” Kurt said, instantly getting hard in his yoga pants. “What do you think about when you think about it?”

“Well,” Blaine thought out loud, “I have no idea why, but I’ve always imagined it with beads in me. Most people--from what I’ve seen in porn, at least--are double penetrated with a dildo or vibrator. And… I don’t know; beads just seem so much hotter.”

“Oh. My. God,” Kurt groaned out.

“Have you ever done that, _aking Hari_?” Blaine asked, loving how turned on he was making his Dom.

“Never,” Kurt growled.

“Never double penetrated or never with beads?” Blaine asked, wanting clarification.

“Never for either,” Kurt replied, taking a breath to get himself a little more under control before he ripped Blaine’s pants off of him and plunged into him.

“Why not?” Blaine asked.

“I’m not exactly small,” Kurt reminded him.

“Oh, I know,” Blaine said with a smirk.

“Hush, you,” Kurt jokingly reprimanded. “I’ve never found anyone who would want that with how big I am. And, to imagine me and beads inside of you at the same time? Nnngggg.”

Blaine smiled at his soulmate and slithered down his body, grabbing the top of Kurt’s yoga pants with his teeth and pulling them down to reveal a very hard cock.

* * *

The beads were larger than the other ones they’d played with previously. His Dom knew he had a bit of a pain kink and that the extra stretch from the larger beads, even with Kurt’s very large cock inside him, would be what Blaine would crave.

Blaine found himself kneeling on a towel on the middle of the bed, his own cock leaking at the visions of what was about to happen. He was so lost in his own mind that he didn’t hear Kurt enter the room. 

“Mmmm,” Kurt moaned out. “Dripping for me already?”

“Yes, _aking Hari_ ,” Blaine rasped out.

“I am going to let you cum as many times as you want tonight, _aking prinsipe_ ,” Kurt said. “We’re not going to stop, though, until I do or you safeword.”

“Yes, _aking Hari_ ,” Blaine moaned. 

“Hands and knees,” Kurt commanded and watched as Blaine got into the position in less than a second.

Kurt came up and kneeled behind his sub, beads and lube in hand. He leaned down and licked at Blaine’s perfect, dusky hole, loving the sounds he was pulling from his perfectly pliant sub.

“I love your ass,” Kurt said and then licked into it as much as he could, getting it loosened up.

“Please,” Blaine begged.

Kurt then pulled away and lubed up his fingers. He knew that this was going to take some time and that his soulmate would like cum at least three times tonight, the first one likely from Kurt’s fingers. Kurt proved himself right when he was four fingers deep in Blaine’s ass, pushing on his prostate and commanding Blaine to milk it out with his own hand.

Right as Blaine had finished jerking himself off, Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine and quickly lubed up the first bead. He heard Blaine whine as the loss and knew that he’d love what was coming next. Kurt placed the bead up next to Blaine’s winking rim and watched as he gently pushed it in, Blaine’s ass swallowing it inside of him. 

“Fuck,” Kurt grunted out. “You’re starving for this, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Blaine panted. “I want it all. Please, give me all of it.”

Kurt was glad he’d gone with the larger beads, and he wondered if he could go with ones even bigger next time. It made him wish he had a cock ring on simply for the fact that just thinking about being inside of Blaine with bigger beads already had him so close he knew it wasn’t going to last long once he was inside of his sub. Kurt lubed up and pushed the next bead in, amazed at how quickly Blaine swallowed this one, too. 

“Fuuuuuuccccckkkkkk,” Blaine groaned. “So good. So good. So good,” he chanted as he canted his hips back and forth, the top bead almost where he wanted it to be.

“One more, and then, I’ll start getting this greedy hole ready for me, too,” Kurt rasped out.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Blaine chanted. He was so excited for how full and stretched he was going to be, and he was impatient for it.

Kurt tugged and pushed the two beads that were inside Blaine, knowing exactly when they hit his prostate by the shouts his beautiful prince was letting out. He lubed up the next bead and teased Blaine with it this time. He’d let it get a little ways in his rim, and then, he’d pull it back out. He did this five times before he pushed it all the way in, earning a scream from his sub as he came for the second time, the stretch and pressure on his prostate combining in perfect pleasure for him.

Getting impatient and wanting his dick inside his sub right the fuck now, Kurt lubed up his fingers and pulled the last ball out a little bit so he could stretch around it.

“Please,” Blaine pleaded and moaned. “Please just give me it all. I want it all so much. Want it to stretch and burn and fill me up so full.”

_Who am I to argue with that?_ Kurt thought, and he very generously lubed up his leaking cock. Kurt lifted up the beads, knowing that he wanted them on top of him so that Blaine could feel each and every one of his barbells go into him, increasing his pleasure. 

Kurt took his time getting into Blaine. No matter how much he wanted to just shove himself into the warm, tight heat, he wouldn’t risk hurting his perfect soulmate. Once he was finally all of the way in, he knew that this was definitely something they’d be doing again and again. The beads felt amazing on top of his cock, and he could feel the plumpness of Blaine’s prostate under the head of his own dick. 

He gave a gentle pull back and then pushed back in, testing the room and getting an idea of what he could do with the beads also in Blaine. 

“Please, _aking Hari_ ,” Blaine whined. “I need it.”

Kurt knew this was Blaine’s way of telling him he needed to be reminded of whose he was. When his anxiety and inner thoughts got too loud, Blaine had told him he liked to be reminded of his strength and power. Blaine had described to his Dom that his submission was basically that: strength and power. His soulmate didn’t get like this often, but when he did, it was Kurt’s responsibility to give him exactly what he needed. Not that it wasn’t other times as well; for some reason, it just seemed more important during these situations. 

“I love you, _aking prinsipe_ ,” Kurt said and then started pistoning in and out of Blaine’s ass, knowing how much pleasure he was causing him.

The beads were rubbing both of them perfectly, and they both knew this wouldn’t take long, even though Blaine had already cum twice. Kurt was getting closer, and he could tell Blaine was, too. Making a quick decision, Kurt brought the last bead in closer to Blaine’s rim, pushing it up to it but not in. This sensation alone caused both of them to climax at the same time, both screaming each other’s names.

Blaine was floating, flying really, in the subspace of his mind. He didn’t care about anything here. There was no negativity, no anguish. Only love and peace. While he was flying, he didn’t notice Kurt pull out of him, but he did whimper at the loss of the beads. Kurt was thankful that it wasn’t enough to bring him all of the way down, though.

Once the beads were out, Kurt laid Blaine down on his side and curled in behind him.

“You are perfect, Blaine,” Kurt whispered and kissed anywhere he could reach. “You are so perfect for me, and I am so proud that you’re mine. I love you more than anything and will protect you until I take my last breath. Thank you for choosing me, my love.” This went on for about 15 minutes before Blaine floated back to consciousness.

“Hi,” he said after he had turned around in his soulmate’s arms and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

“Hi,” Kurt replied and kissed Blaine slowly, tasting every crevice of his mouth.

“Can we do that again sometime?” Blaine said with a dopey grin.

“Absolutely we can,” Kurt replied. “Feeling okay?”

“Feeling perfect,” Blaine replied.

Blaine would always have hang-ups with his dad. He knew that each time his dad would hurt him, he’d get through it and heal a little more. Most of all, he knew that no matter what he wanted or needed, his Dom, his soulmate, his Kurt would be right by his side.

This document has been composed with the [online instant web content converter](https://htmled.it/) which can be found at htmleditor.tools


End file.
